L'Angoisse d'un 'au revoir'
by BloodOfHell
Summary: Et si la chute du Reichenbach ne s'était pas tout à fait passé comme ce qui était prévu ? Et si Sherlock, par une poisse énorme, ne s'était pas faussement tué mais plongé dans un coma sans retour ? Quelle serait la réaction de ses proches ? Et la sienne ? Spoil de la fin de la saison 2 et un détail de la saison 3. One-shot situé, bien évidemment, entre le 2x03 et le 3x01.


« _Te reverrons-nous un soir d'Automne,_

_énergique comme d'antan,_

_pour dormir près de cette belle rose ?_ »

**I**

Une chambre. Une chambre vide, silencieuse. Un homme, seul s'y trouve. Le silence, toujours présent. L'angoisse sourde qui dort dans ce lit sans vie. Un sommeil réparateur qui enferme comme une proie sa victime sous ces misérables condoléances muettes. Oui, muettes, car elles ne sont devenues plus qu'un vague murmure songeur. L'espoir est parti depuis longtemps, tout ne va plus, le monde a changé. Le monde a perdu l'essence de sa vie vigoureuse et pleines de surprises. Il ne se réveillera sûrement plus.

C'est une chambre d'hôpital, remplie du sombre spectacle d'une triste fin d'une existence. Un bip régulier se laisse encore entendre ici, il résonne singulièrement dans cet espace clos qui permet à peine à l'air de filtrer. C'est sa seule survie. Il n'existe plus que dans l'esprit des êtres chers à son cœur qui lui rendent visite de moins en moins, au fil des jours. Il n'est plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il a été dans cette cage sans nom, prisonnier de lui-même.

Sa longue respiration est lente et apaisante. Il ne peut plus faire que ça, respirer pour survivre. Quand pourra-t-il enfin être libéré de cet enfer qu'est ce semblant de trépas ? Il a voulu se faire passer pour éteint, mais tout ne s'est pas passé exactement comme prévu. Un saut. Un simple saut. Il devait juste sauter dans le vide et tomber dans les fils de la belle Molly. Mais tout ne se passe jamais comme prévu. Maintenant, il est enfermé dans son propre corps sans réactions.

Un profond coma depuis deux ans.

**II**

_Quand vais-je enfin sortir d'ici ?_ Cette question, il se la pose souvent. Mais personne ne la pose devant lui. Il n'a jamais réellement entendu les médecins parler de sa santé. Ils répètent juste constamment à ceux qui viennent lui rendre visite que s'ils lui parlent, il sera peut-être dans un moment de conscience où il les écoutera. Peut-être, donc pas à chaque fois. Cette information a fini par s'avérer vrai pour lui, malgré qu'il tentait de l'oublier, la jugeant inutile. Ses quelques proches ont su comprendre quand il était dans la pièce et quand il dormait. Pour son plus grand drame, il ne peut que suivre leur discussion ennuyeuse.

L'ennui. L'ennui le traque sans cesse. Il ne peut y remédier. Principalement le soir, lorsque le service de jour est relayé par celui de nuit et qu'il a l'impression que plus rien ne se passe. Il pourrait dormir pour lui échapper. Il se refuse pourtant de sombrer dans le sommeil pour le contrer. Il veut l'attaquer et se défendre face à lui, quitte à en devenir fou. Pour ce faire, il a décidé d'abord de tout apprendre sur ce qui l'entoure. Il connaît donc, depuis plusieurs mois déjà, chaque petit détail de sa chambre. Ceci grâce à la participation fortuite de ce cher Dr. Watson qui a eu la brillante idée de toucher absolument tous les objets par une curiosité naissante.

Les seules questions qui marquent son esprit de logicien sont celles qui concernent le personnel. Son compagnon se refuse à lui en parler, il a trop peur de se faire entendre par une infirmière s'il disait qu'il la trouvait fort séduisante. Il ne peut s'empêcher néanmoins de chercher et deviner par tous les indices qu'il peut capter par son ouïe fine et son odorat qui vient de rentrer, sans utiliser ses yeux perçants qui restent fermement clos alors qu'il lui serait tant utiles. C'est sûrement la principale chose qu'il regrette le plus.

Il entend la voix de son ami de toute heure au loin, demander pour une énième fois de manière lassante s'il peut encore avoir de l'espoir. _Arrêtes de te faire souffrir John, c'est absurde_. Mais il ne l'entend pas prononcer une seule syllabe. Il ne l'entendra sûrement jamais plus. Son état reste stable, sans hausse ni baisse, mais sans signe de réveil. _Fais ton deuil, je suis mort en sautant de ce foutu immeuble. _Il attend simplement que la faucheuse accepte enfin de venir le chercher. Lentement. Indéniablement. Elle se laisse désirée. Il se languit de son absence. Elle semble l'avoir d'ailleurs oublié.

La présence de son assistant dans le bâtiment est confirmée par son entrée dans la pièce. Il entre de deux pas. Fermes la porte doucement, comme si un pauvre petit bruit gênerait jusqu'au réveil un patient dans le coma. Avance de quatre pas. Fais une pause pour regarder son rythme cardiaque s'élancer dans des courbes ordinaires. Reprends sa marche de trois pas pour s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, qui semble peu agréable à la façon dont il se replace constamment, et commence une discussion des plus plates. On peut entendre un vieil air de rock s'amplifier dans les recoins de l'étage qui provient probablement d'une radio d'un employé fatigué par son travail.

\- Les clients ne viennent même plus sonner à la porte, Sherlock. Notre 221B Baker Street est désert, je ne sais plus quoi en faire. Est-ce-que tu vas revenir un jour y habiter ou dois-je me faire une raison ?

\- _Fais-toi une raison. Je ne reviendrais plus,_ pense-t-il en réponse avec force.

\- Je désespère de cette situation …

Ennuyé à nouveau par ses paroles, il reprend ses bonnes habitudes et arrête de l'écouter pour se concentrer sur autre chose, soupirant intérieurement de ces banalités. Il s'amuse donc à le redécouvrir sous de nouveaux angles, ceux dont il ne s'est encore jamais réellement servis. C'est l'un de ses passes-temps favoris, décrire la vie d'une personne sans ne rien connaître sur elle. Sauf que maintenant, il connaît déjà absolument tout. Il ne peut que constater les évolutions de ses proches.

Son parfum, une eau de cologne simple à cause de son salaire modeste, révèle son impressionnante capacité à n'apprécier que la douceur d'un confortable logis, assit au près du feu de la cheminée, dans son fauteuil, à lire l'un des nombreux journaux quotidiens. Il serait de bien meilleur goût pour lui d'en choisir une plus attirante, moins fade. _Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il n'arrive pas à garder une demoiselle à ses côtés plus de quelques minuscules semaines, même moi je ferais mieux_. Cette odeur lui permet néanmoins de garder une certaine classe simpliste sur lui. Il n'est pas du tout excentrique au point de vue vestimentaire, une chose qui a su plaire au détective consultant. L'armée laisse des traces sur les habitudes de prendre que peu d'affaires.

Cela fait un certain temps d'ailleurs qu'il ne lui a pas parlé d'une de ses conquêtes. Si peu attirantes soient-elles, elles présentaient au moins une qualité agréable. Ce cher Watson, malgré son manque d'intelligence, a un certain goût pour les femmes qui ont du charme. Il déduit par ce non-changement qu'il n'a pas non plus exercé une modification sur sa coupe de cheveux. Il aime se rappeler face à son miroir son passé douloureux pour se sentir encore plus vivant. Sentiment qu'il retrouve avec lui pendant les poursuites d'assassins, de kidnappeur ou de voleur.

Ce fait étonnant s'explique peut-être par une note qu'il a prise dans un de ses carnets personnels, pendant l'enquête qu'il a nommée plus tard : _Une Étude en Rouge_. Une fois, alors que Sherlock Holmes était seul à leur appartement, il a très distinctement lu sur un de ceux-là cette phrase à son sujet «_j'avoue à quel point cet homme excitait ma curiosité et combien de fois j'ai tenté de percer le silence qu'il obse__r__vait à l'égard de tout ce qui le concernait_». Après une longue réflexion sur ces paroles aux alentours de cet écrit, il avait percé en son colocataire une autre présence d'excitation provenant de cette curiosité sur bien nombres de sujets sur lui. Mais pourquoi lui en tenir compte sans aucune autre preuve ?

Cette histoire lui revient à l'esprit comme un coup foudroyant le ramenant à la réalité. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il se trouve coincé à l'hôpital, -et depuis qu'ils se connaissent-, John s'est avancé de sur son siège et a entouré de ses mains la sienne. Elles sont froides, en accord avec la neige qui tombe doucement à l'extérieur, et son souffle chaud qui caresse ses phalanges le rassure. Un frisson de surprise lui traverse le corps et il se jette sur l'occasion pour prendre son pouls. En harmonie avec ses propres battements, il découvre ainsi une part de vérité sur cette histoire qui ne les concernent qu'eux. Il apprend aussi à son contact qu'un anneau se trouve à son doigt. À l'annulaire, après un bref calcul.

Les secondes passent. Le Dr. Watson s'est arrêté de parler. Un silence gênant se pose. L'ancien soldat se lève et quitte les lieux sans un salut.

\- _Bonne nuit, John … Porte-toi bien dans ta nouvelle vie …_

À l'extérieur, les flocons recouvrent le passage de l'automne sur ce paysage à présent glacé de solitude morte.

**III**

_Parfois, j'ai envie de m'éclater la tête contre un mur. Et puis je me rappelle que je __m'évanouirais__ avant de réussir. C'est surtout le matin que cette idée me vient en fait. Vers les cinq heures environ. J'ai gardé cette habitude de me lever tôt, dans le sens littéral du terme. Mes muscles ne se tendent plus sous mon ordre, mais sous une monté, même minime, de tension. Ils ne se décontractent plus non plus d'ailleurs. Quelqu'un doit poser ses infâmes mains __visqueuses__ sur mon corps pour les masser. Cela me __dégoûte__ à chaque fois qu'un inconnu me touche sans aucun accord._

Le Dr. Watson est parti depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Sherlock Holmes n'a qu'une seule envie c'est de retourner dans son Palais Mental. Un endroit mystérieux aux yeux de tous, mais si commun à son univers. Lors de son admission d'urgence à l'hôpital, il a transféré la totalité de son esprit et de sa concentration dans celui-ci. Six mois. Six mois entiers se sont passés pour lui à l'intérieur de cette énigme. Six mois. Six mois de souffrances où sa santé était en chute libre. Six mois. Six mois de naufrage où il a dû accepter le troisième échec de toute sa vie. Il a échoué dans sa mission la plus importante.

_Six mois … qui ne menèrent à rien …_

N'attachant plus d'intérêt pour les lieux, ceux-ci gardant la nuit précieuse, il se laisse glisser doucement dans les bras de Morphée. À la limite de se confondre dans les siens, il est interpellé par un étrange bruit de petit choc au niveau de ce qu'il déduit être le hall de surveillance. Comme si quelqu'un était tombé. Une intrusion ? Il se serait évanouit ? Il se tient sur ses gardes. Prêt à se défendre, malgré son impossibilité. La lointaine lumière de son couloir s'éteint. La personne est donc masquée des caméras, le peu d'investissement ne les rendant pas infrarouge pour cette nuit.

Un cliquetis de talon fin résonne dans les murs et transperce malicieusement le silence. Il se détend subitement à leur entente. Il les reconnaîtrait entre mille. De longues années se sont écoulées depuis leur dernière rencontre, mais rien n'a changé. Une dangereuse expérience se livre à lui à présent, sans moyens de réagir. Juste de subir, dans l'espoir de ne rien avoir.

\- Bonsoir Mr. Holmes, susurre-t-elle d'une voix suave et délicieuse.

\- _Bonsoir Mademoiselle Adler. C'est un plaisir. Permettez-moi de ne point me lever pour vous __accueillir._

Cette jeune femme vient lui rendre une petite visite pour le sauver de son ennui constant. Inconsciemment ou consciemment, qu'importe pour lui : elle est ici. Appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte, une main tendue vers le haut et la seconde posée sur sa hanche, elle n'est qu'une élégante provocation de sensualité. Une robe de soie rouge sang moulante -à l'instar, comme à son habitude, de son maquillage exquis- sous un manteau beige et souple qui s'attache d'une ceinture. Magnifique. S'il pouvait ouvrir les yeux, il serait charmé par sa silhouette.

Elle pénètre doucement dans la chambre, découvre son refuge intime, tout en balançant son bassin et gardant le regard fixé sur lui. Ses yeux d'un bleuté grisonnant brûlant de sensations depuis longtemps non-ressenties. Elle s'assoit sur le fauteuil où se trouvait Watson plus tôt et rejette dans un léger soupir satisfait sa tête en arrière. Elle attend ce moment depuis si longtemps.

\- Je peux voir, Mr. Holmes, que ma présence ne vous rend pas indifférent.

Le silence pour seule réponse. Il ne sait que répondre face à ce qu'il entend. En effet, les bips sonores de la machine qui reporte les battements de son cœur se sont accélérés à l'instant où il la reconnut. Une excitation nouvelle, la curiosité de ce retour. Malgré tout, cela le gêne de se voir si transparent à cause de sa situation. Il se sent humilié. Piqué au vif dans ce qui lui appartient. La Femme sourit en coin, satisfaite de sa découverte.

\- _Que me voulez-vous ? Je ne suis pas en mesure de vous écouter dans ces conditions._

\- Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je suis revenue à Londres ? Je m'ennuyais de cette si charmante ville. Et de la vision de vos pommettes si saillantes.

Il sourit également intérieurement. Effectivement, rien n'a changé. Elle se concentre sur lui, l'observe dans ses moindres recoins qu'elle peut apercevoir et deviner à travers le drap blanc. Heureusement pour lui, en cet instant, son corps ne réagit plus à ses sensations. Elle se serait assurément moquée de lui éternellement. Un frisson d'une gêne modérée le parcourt, il ne se sent pas à l'aise ainsi épié.

Faible. Il n'est plus qu'affaibli ici. Et si inutile. Elle le trouve tellement pitoyable, allongé sans pouvoir rappeler à ses oreilles sa voix si envoûtante. Elle n'a même pas le plaisir de le suivre dans son sommeil, se délecter de ses lèvres sur sa peau avide, du plaisir du murmure de son prénom au creux de son oreille. Il n'est plus rien. Et il se sent bafoué dans son orgueil de s'imaginer des tentations semblables depuis qu'il ne peut plus rien avoir.

\- C'est tellement dommage d'avoir gâché autant de potentiel en un échec.

\- _Et c'est tellement aimable à vous de m'en faire la remarque. Sûrement un écho au souvenir du votre._

Mentalement, il se redresse et s'assoit de manière à être face à face. Il la dévisage longtemps, imprègne dans son esprit le souvenir de chacune de ses minuscules parcelles. Elle l'imagine à son tour passer sa langue sur ses lèvres pour retenir son désir naissant et rejoindre ses doigts contre celles-ci pour réfléchir puis comprendre la nature de ces sensations. Elle se lèverait, le dominant de sa hauteur pour le repousser sur le lit médical. À califourchon sur lui, elle le délivrerait de sa virginité et verrait plus tard le regard suppliant de jalousie de John.

Elle est certaine qu'il en rêverait.

Elle ne prononce plus un mot pendant quelques minutes, figée dans ses pensées. Le jeune détective consultant tente, lui, de ne pas se faire perturber par le parfum charmeur de la dominatrice. Ses connaissances en science ne sont pas assez grandes pour qu'il sache si une quelconque réaction de son corps ne serait pas inimaginable en cas de forte sensation. _Soyons prudent, on ne sait jamais._

\- On dit que les gens dans le coma entendent absolument tout. Est-ce vrai ?

\- _C'est un paradoxe. Vous me décevez._

\- Si oui, écoutez-moi bien. James Moriarty vous passe le bonjour. Il est très déçu de ne pouvoir venir ici, il a d'autres affaires qui le retiennent. Il m'envoie donc vous donner le message.

\- _Je me doutais bien que votre visite cachait quelque chose ! Je savais qu'il ne pouvait être mort, mais comment ?!_

\- «Comment est-ce possible ?», vous vous demandez ? Et bien à vous de trouvez, vous avez tout vu. À vous de rassembler les indices prouvant son ingéniosité, vous vous dites tellement intelligent.

Elle se lève dans un rire bref. Elle dépose un tendre baiser chaud sur sa joue froide -lui faisant sauter un battement de cœur- et il l'entend disposer quelque chose tout près. Gardant son sourire, elle quitte la pièce en replaçant correctement son manteau.

\- Bonne nuit à vous, Mr. Holmes.

Mais il ne l'écoute déjà plus, prit dans un sujet bien plus intéressant. _Moriarty en vie ? Si un Dieu existe, je le remercie ! C'est tellement __excitant__, enfin une enquête à ma hauteur. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à rechercher chaque détail dans mon Palais Mental …_

_ Comment a-t-il bien pu réussir … ?_

**IV**

Lendemain soir.

\- _Je veux sortir d'ici ! Je me meurs de tant de __sottise__ ! Libérez-moi !_, hurle-t-il depuis une bonne demi-heure.

Pourquoi tant d'énervement ? Ce n'est pas une crise passagère de bipolarité mais simplement un vice qui se révèle de nouveau. Il ne peut plus rien amener à lui de son propre gré, donc il ne peut plus avoir de distraction. Ni de drogue. Un sevrage forcé s'abat sur lui depuis son hospitalisation. La douleur physique refuse de le quitter : il est en manque. De tous ceux qui sont venus lui rendre visite principalement -le Dr. Watson, Mme Hudson, Mycroft-, personne n'a pensé à sa dépendance à la nicotine. Ou s'ils y ont pensé, ils se réjouissent de sa situation. Il ne lui reste qu'un seul espoir.

Une adolescente vient bouleverser le silence presque religieux qui s'était installé dans la pièce. De taille moyenne, dans les dix-sept ans déjà, elle est revêtue de vêtements chauds et lourds pour la protéger du dur froid de l'hiver londonien. Lucie Shubert-Davinson. Connue dans les mauvais quartiers de Londres pour la livraison de l'abréviation de celui-ci, mais encore bien plus pour son surnom qu'est Lucky. Elle referme prestement la porte derrière elle et rabat les rideaux pour que personne ne puisse les observer indiscrètement. Elle garde son écharpe décrépie autour de son cou, signe qu'elle ne peut rester qu'un court laps de temps, mais lance son épais manteau délavé sur une table.

\- Excuse-moi Sherlock, je suis en retard, mais je les ai !

Elle brandit face au lit un paquet de cigarette, fière de son gain. Elle pousse le fauteuil vers le matériel médical et, sans prêter attention à celui-ci, grimpe sur le meuble pour détourner de son état de marche le détecteur incendie. Ses gestes sont fluides, l'habitude l'apprend.

\- J'espère que tu vas les savourer celles-là, j'ai mis toutes mes économies dedans !

\- _Ça pardonne que peu ton absence de deux semaines._

Elle descend de son perchoir avec une aise remarquable et clos la fenêtre restée ouverte. Elle s'assoit les jambes croisées sur le siège et réplique à ses pensées, comme si elle était capable de les entendre parfaitement.

\- Ne me critique pas sur mes horaires. Je serais arrivée plus tôt si ton frère n'avait pas traîné dans le coin. La dernière fois qu'il m'a vu ici, il a envoyé ses sbires me surveiller un long mois.

\- _Au diable, Mycroft ! Allume-moi ces cigarettes !_

En écho à ses paroles muettes, elle craque une allumette et s'exécute pour produire un aqua dans la pièce. Un long silence s'installe pendant plusieurs minutes. La fumée se dilue lentement entre eux. Elle change de position et replie ses genoux contre son menton. La chaleur est bien difficile à trouver en ce moment.

\- Sais-tu que … Sais-tu que Mme Hudson pense louer de nouveau le 221B ? Elle m'en a parlé l'autre soir, alors que je dînais chez elle …

Il peut reconnaître au ton de sa voix qu'elle retient un sanglot de désespoir. Une fois, alors qu'elle pensait qu'il était profondément endormi, elle lui avait raconté que le dernier espoir qu'elle avait qu'il se réveille était son appartement à lui et Watson. Elle n'y résidait pas, n'était pas si proche de Holmes, mais à chaque fois qu'elle courait dans les marches du vieil escalier pour lui apporter des informations, elle y voyait en haut un homme vif et pétillant de bonheur d'avoir une enquête.

La gorge serrée, elle prend une dernière bouffée de cigarette et rouvre la fenêtre pour tout évacuer au plus vite. Elle reprend la parole pour lui raconter que la logeuse perd patience de voir le jeune docteur se formaliser à chaque fois qu'elle évoque le sujet, mais elle ne peut y faire autrement car les temps sont durs et elle a besoin de l'argent du loyer que Watson ne peut assumer entièrement. Un nouveau blanc s'installe. Indéniablement depuis qu'il se trouve ici et qu'il ne peut plus répondre.

Elle soupire lentement pour évacuer ses sensations fortes et il l'entend avec surprise ouvrir un étui qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué avec elle. Un sourire en coin apparaît sur ses lèvres face à l'instrument. Une guitare pour enfant, nettoyée avec soin la veille pour réparer son mauvais état. Elle joue quelques notes au hasard et pose sa main sur les cordes pour les stopper.

\- C'est Jolly Boy qui me l'a vendu si ça t'intéresse. Pas cher, 20 pounds. J'suis plutôt fière d'avoir récupéré ça. Tu avais raison quand tu disais que la musique réconforte les mœurs.

\- _Bien évidemment. J'ai toujours raison, ne l'as-tu encore jamais compris ?_

Elle se penche en arrière, ferme doucement les yeux et se laisse bercer par le doux sanglot de ces doigts pinçant les lignes imaginaires d'une partition nouvelle. Elle compose ainsi sans en prendre note pendant de longues minutes mélancoliques où elle est stoppée par un médecin qui pénètre dans les lieux.

\- Excusez-moi le dérangement, mais je passe faire ma visite de routine.

\- Faites donc, je vous prie.

Il jette un coup d'œil aux appareils qui entourent le corps inanimé de Sherlock Holmes et hoche la tête en sortant. L'adolescente lève les yeux au ciel dans un mélange de mépris et de déception.

\- La politesse n'est plus que dans le langage, je le crains fort. Jeune homme qui sort de médecine mais qui n'est à l'écoute que de patients aux poches pleines de quelques pièces d'or.

Elle observe le lit de celui qu'elle considère comme un ami et replace le drap bien confortablement jusqu'à ses épaules. La blouse avec quelques taches de poussières collées montrent qu'il passe énormément de temps avec les secrétaires où elles collent souvent des papiers, un numéro de téléphone sur un bout de carte de visite prouve qu'une lui plaît particulièrement et que c'est réciproque, la tache de café -récente de quelques jours- sous sa manche indique qu'il n'est pas un accro du breuvage mais que là subitement il a dû en prendre un et que en plus il n'a pas l'habitude de prendre soin de ses vêtements ; ses cernes indiquent qu'il fait des services de nuit mais son attitude envers les patients prouve qu'il a des problèmes dans sa vie car il est morose. C'est en tout cas tout ce qu'elle s'est décidée à comprendre chez lui et qu'elle se réprime à raconter à l'homme à ses côtés dans un soupire.

\- Profite de ta condition ! Tout à l'heure je retourne retrouver notre cher diable qu'est Londres et ses rues bourgeoises !

\- _Encore virée de chez toi ?_

\- Dispute entre mes vieux, j'en peux plus, tu sais bien. Les cris résonnent tellement dans mon crâne, c'est un marteau endurci par la tension de l'esprit tout ça. Je suis bien mieux au près de ma tombe dont j'ai un pied dedans que près des bombes détruites de la liaison d'un couple.

\- _Vas à Baker Street, Lucky, Mme Hudson te logeras pour la nuit._

Elle se rassoit sans dire un mot de plus. Enfin, il n'écoute plus sa voix surtout. Il a remarqué lorsqu'elle s'est penchée une odeur de brûlée. D'où provient-elle ? Il espère que ce n'est pas encore un tour de Mycroft. La dernière mission qu'il avait confiée à sa patrouille de SDF a manqué de finir en drame. Les enfants employés pour l'occasion avaient été tous kidnappé par le tueur en série, recherché pour avoir enlevé deux des meilleurs agents du gouvernement britannique. Un mois entier avait été consacré à récupérer chaque otage. Il ne peut continuer à repenser à cette affaire car elle le fait sortir de son songe. «_Tiens, Irène Adler est passé te voir_». _**La Femme**_.

\- Elle a laissé une rose entre le coin de ton lit et celui de la table de chevet. Oh et il y a un message accroché.

Un rire bref se perd dans les méandres de sa gorge. «_Let's have diner. xxx_». Un mot seulement résonne dans son esprit, clos à jamais du regard du reste du monde.


End file.
